1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of measuring adhesion strength and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a method of measuring the adhesion strength of a metal coating applied to a second metal substrate material.
2. History of the Prior Art
Metal coatings of nickel, chromium, aluminum and other materials have been applied to various substrates in a multitude of industrial applications.
However, the testing of the quality of adhesion to the metal coating has been lacking. Although many qualitative tests, such as scratch tests and peel tests are in use, these tests do not provide precise quantitative measurements of the adhesive strength of the metal coating to the substrate material.
Research and development of good coating techniques and a study of the factors influencing adhesion would be greatly enhanced by method for quantitative measurement of the adhesive strength of the coating.